


The most that i wanted is you

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, M/M, Not Beta Read, mention of breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is alone since the girlfriend have break up with him, Shea is surprised when Roman tells him the news, since they are good friends.<br/>But Roman doesn't have told all the reason of the breakup, and maybe Shea want to know more little by little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most that i wanted is you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when i was reading some stuff.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Shea and Roman are friends, they are teammates, they talk about lots of stuff.  
Shea knew about the break up of Roman with his girlfriend. They were a good couple.  
But the distance was hard for them that why they have broken up, but Shea feels that when Roman have told him this, there are other reason. He doesn't want to push it, maybe one day he will hear what is the real reason.

The breakup has a little affected Roman, but not a lot since he played so well with the Team, and Shea was happy for this. Shea really appreciates Roman even when sometimes he talks in Swiss German.

One day Roman have invited Shea at his home. They have dinner together and hang out together like friends too.  
Shea was surprised when Roman had told him

"One reason or maybe the reason of my break up was because she knew that is was impossible for us now"  
"Why?"  
"Distance and also the fact that my life is nowhere in Nashville with the team and because I want also someone else."  
"You have a crush on someone?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know if the person loves me back"  
"Oh, maybe you should tell the person your feelings, you should be happy"

Roman kisses Shea

"The person that I love is you" say Roman

Shea kisses Roman back

"I like you too, I really appreciate you"

They kiss again.

Their relationship goes a little slow, then they decide to have some date at their home, where they take an upper step when finally, after made love and be with the other and arrive together at the training, that they should live together.  
They are really happy together.

**End**


End file.
